Users often associate multiple devices to achieve a desired image functionality. For instance, a user may utilize a digital camera to capture an image and then may desire to print or view the image. Accordingly, the user may, for instance, couple the digital camera to a printer and a monitor.
When the devices are coupled, the user wants an image captured by digital camera to appear the same on each of the devices. Present technologies allow some individual devices to be color calibrated. However, with present technologies, even if each individual device is color calibrated, images may appear differently on different devices. Further, if the image data is sent beyond these devices, such as by email, the image may appear still differently on the recipient's devices.